


Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills

by linvro21



Series: Jensen Ackles About Sex In Space [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Crack, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an informative vid series from space. Jared decides to 'spice it up' by crashing one of his tapings. Hilarity in anti-gravity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills/Jensen Ackles处理空间站喷溅液体](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629189) by [Moilip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moilip/pseuds/Moilip)



> I shamelessly copied some monologue from one of Chris Hadfield's vids.

“Tebtosca from New York asked: _Hi Jensen_ , – hello – _how do you clean up a mess in space?_ Good question, cause it's not gonna fall on the floor, it's not gonna fly up into the air, it's just gonna float around until it runs into something. So let's make a little mess; just squirt some water from this bag as if it'd got away here. So those little drops are kind of departing, and I've got a ball of water here, just floating around. Gotta clean it up. Whaddaya gonna do? So you look for a dry rag; you grab a rag...”

Jensen turns around to get a rag. Jared floats on camera, opens his mouth and gulps up the blob of water and glides right out of view again.

“Jared, what are you doing? I'm recording for my web-series here.”

“Sorry, Jen. Just trying to spice it up a little. What's the title this time?”

“It's _Jensen Ackles Takes Care Of Space Station Spills_.”

“Oo, oo, I have a question for you: _Is it challenging to jerk off in space, without getting jizz up your nose?_ ”

“Jared! Great, now I'll have to start taping all over again.”

Jensen floats out of range with a very annoyed look on his face.

“Actually Jensen, it's a really good question, because it's not gonna fall on the floor, it might fly up into the air and then just float around until it hits into something. That could be dangerous Jensen; spunk in the control panels.”

Jared moves into frame.

“Hello viewers. So first, let's get our safety kit. You put on goggles, and you wanna protect your mucus membranes and your lungs: so we put on a mask. I'll try not to break it. OK, so now I have my mask and my goggles on...”

Jared reaches for his fly.

“No Jared, you're not gonna...”

“Oh, hmm, ah, … yes, that feels good. Uh, … ah, oh, … aaaah. I'm gonna make a mess any minute now Jensen...”

Jensen floats back into frame and takes Jared's dick in his mouth.

“YES viewers,... argh, this is how we, … fuck yeah, take care of space station, … yeehaw, spills. Aaaaaaaaaah.”

Jensen drifts out of view again.

“And then, finally, we're safe. So we can take off our goggles and our mask, and carry on with the business of being astronauts. Good question. Thanks for your assistance on this one, Jensen.”


End file.
